What We Used To Be
by Tvdgirl14
Summary: Elena thought that Damon was the one but what happens when he changes. Will Elena still love him or turn and run? Will Damon change back or will he hurt her even more? Abusive story/Rapes scenes included
1. Chapter 1

Elena's POV

The same thing happens everyday. The same routine. I should be used it, all the stuff that happens, but when it does, it feels like it did the first time. It all started because I meet him.

* * *

_Flashback_

_I was at my locker putting my stuff up to go home. When I was about to close the locker, it suddenly shut. When I turned my head, I was met with the most bluest eyes ever and his jet black hair ruffled," Hey Elena",he said. "How do you know my name and who are you?", I asked. "Small town. ..", he answered. "Damon, by the way", he continued. "Oh", it was the only thing I could say. "Come on, let's go for a ride, I'll take you home", Damon said. "Ok-ay", I replied. Damon took my hand and lead me his car. He took my books and opened the passenger door for me and went around the back, then put both of our stuff in the back seat. He got into the drivers side and started the engine and we drove off._

_End of flashback_

* * *

I was walking to school when Damon came up behind me and said, "Good morning 'Lena",using my nickname. Suddenly he took my forearm making me turn around to face him. "Damon", I replied. Tyler, who only wanted to impress Damon, came behind us looking like a lost puppy. "Hey Damon, let's take her out to the field", Tyler suggested. Damon pushed me to the ground making me drop the books I was carrying to school. Then he took my hair pulling it, making me stand up and dragging me past the woods to the field next to the school. Once we got there, he started to kick, punch, and slap me all while calling me names like 'slut', 'whore', 'useless', 'worthless'. Names he always said, but still hurt to hear. Tyler came up behind to 'help' him,but Damon stopped him saying,"she's mine remember,don't touch her". While they talked, I stood up and ran away toward the school. I was surprised that neither one followed. I picked up my books and walked quickly to the bathroom. I went in and fixed my make-up to cover up the bruises. I was glad that I always came early. When I finished, I walked to the door, opening it only to shocked when I did.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena's POV

I baked up to get away,only to stop on the counter of sinks. Damon walks in to say," It's not over, Elena," while walking towards me. There is a lump in my throat and I can't say anything. He puts his hands on my hips and pushes me onto the counter. "No, please, you don't have to do this, please," I whimper. "Spread your legs, Elena. Now," he commands,but before anything happens someone opens the door and my two best friends come in and look at us wide eyed. "Umm… We'll just… go," Bonnie says. "Wait… I-I'll go with you," I call out. "Okay come on," says Caroline still shocked. All three of us walk out and go to first period.

* * *

Class is almost over and Caroline quietly yells out,"What the hell was that?" "Are you two going serious, please tell me that your not," Bonnie questions. "We're not, I-It's just… I'll tell you when it's safe," I answer. "Safe? What do you mean safe? Tells us right now," Caroline demands. The bell rings and we leave, I won't see them till tomorrow. When I'm headed to the parking lot. Someone grabs my forearm and then I turn to see it's Damon. "What did you tell them and what did they say?" he asks knowing I understand what he means. "Nothing, they told me to break up with you," I answer in order. He storms off to his car. The same car I used to love being in with him, but now I just hate it.

* * *

I go home, then take a hot shower to relieve my bruises. I got out and take a look at my bruises in the full-length mirror. Some are yellow and almost gone, others are blue and purple that I got this morning. I change into some shorts and a old T-shirt and dry my hair. Then I headed off to bed.

* * *

I get a text in the middle of the night, which woke me up.

**Hey I need talk to you about something **

**-D**

'What could it be? What does it have to do with me?' I thought. Then I threw it back and went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Damon's POV

I came home after I talked with Elena. I went to the boarding house and unlocked the door. I tried to sneak mw way to my room upstairs, but like always, my father, Giuseppe, was waiting for me right at the door. "You think your smart enough to get past me," Giuseppe said. then he punched me in the face, knocking me to the ground. He kept kicking my side until he got tired. Slowly trying to get up and into my room. I locked the door and went unconscious on the bed.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night and started to think about Elena and how she has to go through it everyday. I decided I wanted to tell her about it, so I texted her. I waited for about 30 minutes, but she never answered. So I went back to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I changed into a white t-shirt, jeans, and the same leather jacket. I drove up to school into the same spot at the parking lot. I walked up to Elena, who was walking to school in the same cardigan. "Hey 'Lena", I said. "Damon", she answered. "Come here, I got to tell you something", I finally told her. She finally turned around and stopped walking. "What is it?", she asks cautiously. "Let's go to my car, I promise I won't hurt you, I-I just have to tell you something important", I responded. "Fine", she angrily said and walked off toward my car without me. I ran to catch up with her and unlocked the door. Once we got in, I sighed and looked into her big brown doe-eyes and said, "Your free, I won't hurt you anymore", then I got out and left.

* * *

Elena's POV

I'm what?! I'm finally free! I don't have to get beaten up anymore! I got out of the car and went to the school and spent my free time thinking about why he did it.

* * *

Once school was over, I started to walked home, when I bumped into a hard chest, I looked up and saw Damon. I stared blankly into his deep blue eyes and he brakes the silence,"I'll drive you home, if you want?" . "Do you want to?", I answer with a question. "Ya, it's fine",he says. We walk over to his car and he drives me home.

We say our goodbyes and when I get inside my room, I get a text.

**Let me make it you to you please meet me at the grill tomorrow at 7**

**-D**

I sigh and put my phone back into my pocket. Then I undress and do my usual routine of showering and looking at all my bruises. Then I reply.

**Ok see you tomorrow**

**-E **

I set my phone down and go back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Elena's POV

When I woke up, I went downstairs to eat with my Aunt Jenna. "Hey, Aunt Jenna", I told her. "Hey Elena, Come sit down, I'll serve you breakfast", she told me. I sat down at the table like she said. "Do you want to see your parents and brother today?" she asked while we ate breakfast together. "Actually... today I can't, I have to go somewhere later", I replied. Every weekend we go to the cemetery and see my dead parents and brother. They died in a car accident, a year ago, the car drove off Wickery Bridge. I don't really like taking about them because it brings too many memories. After we finished we finished, I put all the dishes in the sink and went upstairs to change. I put on some skinny jeans, a red shirt and my leather jacket. I decided to walk to the grill, wanting for have a little time to myself until I see Damon. When I get to the grill, Damon is at the bar, drinking, probably bourbon. I walk up to him an sit in the empty seat beside him. He turns his head toward me and says," Hey…You came." "Yeah… I guess," I told him. He asked ,"Do you remember the last date we had?"

* * *

_Flashback_

_Me and Damon were in his car. He is taking to our special date. "Damon… can I open my eyes now, please?" I asked. "No, not yet… wait… now, open your eyes," Damon said. I opened my eyes and found a little open field, there were tall trees in the distance, the grass was bright green, and in front of the car was a large blanket with a picnic basket in the corner. "Oh Damon, thank you," I happily said. "Come on, let's go eat," he got out of the car, walked to my side of the car, and opened the door. We walked over to the blanket. Damon pulled me down onto his lap and he laid down. We stayed like that with both of our eyes closed, enjoying the moment. I grabbed a grape and fed him one. Damon opened his eyes and smiled and reached and grabbed the rest if the grapes and fed one to me. After all the grapes were gone, I wanted to tell Damon something important. "Damon…?" I asked. "Yes?" He asked. "I… I-I love you, Damon," I finally admitted to him. He pushed me off of his chest and stood up. Then, he straddled me and yelled," NO YOU DON'T ," while he grabbed my wrists above my head. "Damon… please don't… you're scaring me," I begged. "SHUT UP!,"Damon yelled. He began to pull my shirt over my head while I continued to cry and beg him to stop. After he threw the shirt out of my reach, he unbuttoned my skinny jeans and pulled them and my lace underwear off my legs. My clothes were in a pill far away from my reach. Damon took off his shirt and pulled his pants down to his ankles and kicked them next my clothes. Damon took his dick and positioned in near my entrance with one hand with the other still holding my wrists together above my head. Suddenly Damon entreated me roughly and began to thrust into me. "Damon… please stop I don't want this," I tried again. He knew me angry and slapped me across the face. It was the first time Damon or anyone has ever hit me and I knew he would do it again if he wanted too. My body grew limp and I didn't cry anymore and closed my eyes and Reyes not to think what was going on. Damon saw my surrender and let go of my wrists and placed his hands on my hips. When I felt Damon climax I hoped it might be over and he said,"You're a good fuck, you ," he got up and I looked away. I could hear Damon putting his clothes back on, then he left. My clothes were still out of my reach, but I tried to stand up. My whole body was weak but I managed to crawl to the pill. My bra was still on and I put my shirt back on, then I pulled my jeans back on and buttoned them. After a few minutes, I regained my strength and was able to stand up and walk again. I ran home and locked myself in my room. I got under the covers of the bed and cried myself to sleep._

_End of flashback_

* * *

"Ya… I remember that day," I quietly responded while shivering at the memory. "Well…I'm sorry for that day and everyday after that, it's just that… my mother always said that she loved me, but one she just left and didn't take me with her. I guess I just remembered and I didn't want you to leave me and I'm… I'm really sorry for what I did to you," he apologized,"I understand that Damon and I forgive you for that," I responded. His eyes looked back up at me and I could see the happiness, regret, and sadness in them. He hugged me, his hands at the small of my back. I wrapped my hands around his neck and we stayed like that or what seemed like forever, just wrapped up in each other's warmth. When we release each other, my eyes are overflowing with tears and Damon cups my face and wipes them away with his thumbs. "Do you want to go home? I could drive you unless you brought your car," Damon offers. "No, I walked here I and I love it if drive you me home," I answer. Damon takes my hand in his and leads me outside to his car. He opens my side and I get in, he gets in the driver's side and we drive off to my house.

* * *

When I came home I found Aunt Jenna in the living room, watching the TV. "Hey," I greeted. "Oh, hey. I didn't hear you come in, how did it go? " she asked. "Good, I guess it was very much-needed date," I answer. I haven't told Aunt Jenna about how Damon used to hit me and everything but I won't want to upset her with my problems. Her sister and brother-in-law died barely a year ago and her niece was being abused by her boyfriend. No, I couldn't do that to her she would have her mental break down. "Goodnight Jenna," I told her. "Goodnight Elena... oh wait I won't be here until late tomorrow," I turned around and asked," Where are you going?" "I'm going on a date with your history teacher, Mr. Saltzman," she answered my question. "Oh... have a great date, see you tomorrow Jenna," I call out to her and head upstairs to my room. Once I close the door I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and check it and see that I got a text.

**Hey I know I'm asking a lot but can you come to my house next week please**

**-D**

**ok I will I promise**

**-E**

I replied than turned off my phone

The week went by quickly. Once I get out of school, one thing lead to another and I found myself driving to Damon's house. I get out of the car and went to front door. the door was wide open and I walked in. " Hello..." I let my voice trail off. Then I heard two voices upstairs. Then I went toward the voices and saw something I thought only happened to me.

* * *

**A/N: Did you guys see the season finale of the vampire diaries. I cried for hours. I can't believe that they killed Damon and Bonnie. But at least they brought back some people. I'm still mad about it. I really do hope they bring back Damon and Bonnie. Please keep reviewing and keep reading love you 3 :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Damon's POV

I came home early on the day I was suppose to see Elena to prepare for later. I opened the door and got out of the car and walked up to the house. I unlocked the door and came in and quickly went upstairs. Giuseppe was sitting in a chair, a bottle of liquor in his hand, right in front of my bedroom door. "Bastard, come here," he said. I took a step towards him and he stood up. He punched me in square in the face and I fell to the ground. He kicked me repeatedly in my side until he got tired and left. I was to tired to stand, but then there was the sound of someone, a girl, struggling.

Elena.

When I turned my head, I saw Giuseppe standing behind Elena with his hands all over her waist, holding her in place. She was trying to get away and fight him but couldn't. "Hey Damon, who's this little whore?" he continued, "I might just take her to my room and fuck her senseless while you watch…" "No, just let her go, she didn't do anything, let her go," I managed to get out. He pushed her into my room and locked the door. Elena started crying on the other side. I slowly managed to get up, went to Giuseppe and punch him in the face. I said, "Don't you ever touch her again," then continued, "Don't even come near her again." Then he got angry and punch me times to many times in the face until I fell over.

When he left, I was to weak to even stand up. I heard Elena talking softly, but suddenly stopped. After a few minutes, I tried to get up. After several tries, I managed to get up and go over to the locked door. Once I unlocked it, I went inside and found

Elena under my bed with her knees to her chest, her arms wrapped tightly around her knees, her eyes closed, and on her side. I went over to her and laid right next to her. She opened her eyes and I put my hand on her waist. Then the door slammed open and Giuseppe came in. He picked me up by my hair and dragged me to the center of the room, where he punched me repeatedly in the face. "Elena… run… now, "I told her loudly. Then soon after everything went black.

* * *

Elena's POV

Damon was on the ground. Giuseppe Saw me and stopped hitting Damon. He made threats to Damon about me while holding me on my waist. Giuseppe pushed me in Damon's room and locked the door. I started crying thinking he was going to hurt Damon then come back and hurt me. When I stopped, I saw Damon's phone on his dresser. I went and picked it up and dialed 911. "What is your emergency?" A women's voices asked. "My boyfriend's dad is beating him up and I'm locked in a his room," I told her. "Ok, where are you located?" She asked. "I'm at the Salvatore Boarding House. " "Ok, the paramedics and police are on their way," she responded. I hung up and went under Damon's bed and hugged my knees. I waited their until someone opened the door. Damon. He laid right next to me and put his arm on my waist. His face looked bad, there where bruises everywhere. One of his eyes was swollen shut and dried blood was on his lips. Giuseppe came in again, he picked Damon up by his hair, and started to beat him up again. He told me to run, so I did. I came out of the house and ran down the street until I saw the police car. I called out to it and it stopped. "What is the problem, Miss?" a officer asked. "Salvatore Boarding House," they seemed to understand because their eyes got wider. "Get in," he told me. I got into the passengers seat, then he drove off quickly. We got to the house, but the officer said, "No miss, stay here." I did what he said. After he left I stayed near the door, just waiting for someone to came back. Damon I want him to hold me and tell me its going to be ok. The officer came back with Giuseppe in handcuffs. The paramedics came out with a unconscious Damon on a stretcher. I ran over to him and got into the ambulance and we drove off. He won't wake up... but he's not dead. They say he's in coma. I just want him to wake up and let me see his perfect blue eyes and wonderful smile. The doctors said he might never wake up again, but there's a chance that he might. I'll be everyday until he wakes up again.

It's been a week.

I've gone to see him everyday. I would lay next to him and move his arms so they were around me. We would stay like that until the visiting hours were over.

Today I started to do my routine, when I was in his hospital bed, holding him close to me, I looked up at him and something happened.

He is staring down at me. He woke up.

He woke up!

I'm in his arms and I don't know what to do. There is something in his eyes: love, sadness, forgiveness, and some other emotion I can't tell what it is. "Damon..." I whisper. "Oh 'Lena, I'm so glad to se you," Damon started to hug me tightly the he has the past week. "Damon, I'm so glad to see awake," I told him with tears in my eyes. "Me too," he tells me and let go of him. "I'm going to get a nurse, I'll be right back," I start to get up off the bed.

"Wait..." he says and kisses me. He hasn't done that in a long time and there are sparks when he's lips meet mine. I get up and walk out the door and try to find a nurse. When I finally find one, I tell her that Damon just woke up form his coma, and she left to go get the discharge papers. When the papers were ready, I went back to get Damon. I found him all dressed up in his own clothes and sitting on the bed, his head lifted hearing me enter the room. "Damon, the papers are ready," he stands up and follows me back to the front desk.

When the papers are signed, we were free to leave. When he got the main hallway, nurses told him to get in a wheelchair and I wheeled him out of the hospital and to his blue Camaro. When Damon was final in the car, I went back to the hospital to give the wheelchair back.

Suddenly there was a piece of cloth over my mouth and a pair of arms holding me down. Then everything went black.


End file.
